ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Armoured Darkness (Geed Reboot)
Armored Darkness is a powerful wicked-sentient armor that originates from an unknown Dark Planet, which debuted in Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) and returned in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath. Armoured Darkness was originally made by Alien Empera and recreated by Belial as one of his most powerful trump cards. History Ultraman Geed Reboot (series) Armoured Darkness first appeared in Ultraman Geed: The Prologue, giving the Ultras a hard time before seemingly destroyed in the explosion when One arrived in his Hexagonal Form. Armoured Darkness was teleported into an unknown dark planet before the explosion in reality. The armor was activated once more by the now revived Belial, who sent it towards Earth for the purpose of testing Geed and Zanki's capabilities in episode 13 and 14. TBA Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Armoured Darkness appeared in the sixth episode in America, where Sakura and Kai were having a vacation at that point in time, and will face Armoured Darkness in their Ultra Forms respectively. Powers and Abilities *'Possession': Armoured Darkness is capable of possession someone to fully empower himself. Armoured Darkness uses this to possess Geed until the young Ultra gains enough willpower to break free of the armour's control, through Zanki's help as well. *'Monster Revival': Not demonstrates but it is implied Armoured Darkness is able to revive monsters. *'Darkness Trident': Armoured Darkness is armed with a powerful three-pronged dark trident for use in combat. **'Rezolium Ray': Armoured Darkness charges the trident with energy to unleash a powerful red-beam. ***'Giga Rezolium Ray': The stronger version of the said attack, where it involves Armoured Darkness charges the trident with minus energy and unleashing a gigantic darkness beam, capable of destroying anything in one shot. **'Rezolium Blast': Armoured Darkness can fire powerful darkness energy blast from the trident weapon, can cause medium to large-sized explosions. **'Rezolium Shockwave': Armoured Darkness thrusts the trident into the ground and unleashing powerful lightning vortexes from it to keep his foes at bay. **'Rezolium Throw': Armoured Darkness throws the trident at his foes after charging it with dark energy. *'Darkness Broad': Apart from just using his trident weapon, Armoured Darkness can arm himself with a sword for use in combat as well. **'Lightning Burster': Armoured Darkness can fire powerful lightning strikes from the said weapon to electrocute his foes. **'Lightning Slash': A powerful drawing slash attack with the weapon, by charging the weapon with lightning. *'Rebuilt': Armoured Darkness can repair and heal himself if any parts of his body where to get damage. *'Excellent Durability': Armoured Darkness has excellent durability, being able to keep up with multiple Ultras and overpowering them easily with great strength. It's armour also allows Armoured Darkness to withstand most beam attacks. This was the reason why he was able to easily defeat Geed and Zanki. *'Dark Sphere': Armoured Darkness travels across space with a dimension field that represents a gigantic dark flame aura. The dimension is able the destroy planets that it collided with. *'Deathcium Ray': Armoured Darkness can use Belial's Deathcium Ray by firing its eyes. *'Deathcium Drain': Armoured Darkness can drain the energy of his foes to empower himself. *'Deathcium Magic': Armoured Darkness can rain multiple blasts of darkness cannons from the sky through the use of telekinesis. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju